


Titan Food.

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AIDS, DJ LEVI, Emo back stories, Gay, HIV, M/M, Music is gonna be a huge theme, ereri, past and present erei, sick!Eren, very very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi always knew he was sick. Levi always knew that Eren had HIV. But he never SAW him sick. Until he did. </p>
<p>~<br/>Levi expected little when he moved to the small town, Sina. He expected to have his radio show, stay inside his apartment the whole time, and try stop hating everything a little bit. - But then he walked into the diner across the street. Then he met Eren. The guy who changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titan Food.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me why i always have to make Eren sick. I don't know. I just don't know. | Are you ready for this emotional roller coaster? I know i'm not.

I stopped worrying about things when I was 14 and my dad split. My dad worried about everything. The bills, the rent, his car, my mother's illness, his only son being gay. He worried about everything. But then he had enough worrying and he left. So as a result, I stopped worrying. I didn’t worry when my mom and I had to move into a small apartment because we couldn’t afford the house and she needed to be close to the hospital.  I didn’t worry when I had to drop out of school and I also didn’t worry when she got permanently placed inside a hospice center because she was just “too sick.”

  **I didn’t worry. I don’t worry. I never worry. - So why, why, why am I worried now.**  

 The nurses weren't telling me anything.

 “Im sorry, but all we can tell you is he is stable. I can’t tell you anything more.” I didn’t trust the nurses judgement. No one working in a hospital at 2 AM can have that tight of a pony tail and have that big of a smile.

 I knew what was wrong with Eren. I knew why he was passed out on my kitchen floor when I came home. I kind of didn’t want to admit that I knew. I knew, we’ve delt with his illness many times. Even so, a part of me just believed it was just talk. I didn’t want it to be real. I didn’t want it to be Eren. That wasn’t Eren. That wasn’t my Eren.

  **My Eren smelled like coffee and waffles. Not of throw up and medication.**

 “Levi. You’re scaring the nurses.” Erwin Smith came through the door. I texted him and told him to come. The one time I was glad he worked with every doctor on the coast. “You can’t get a hold of his sister?”

 “They won't let me near his phone so I can call her. Though it’d take her 3 hours to get here, with no traffic.” I had my head in my hands. My hair was probably a mess. Eren always pointed that out to me. Then I stood. “They told you? They don’t keep things from Captain America”

 I hated hospitals. They smelled of misery.

 “You know what the last stage is, right?”

 ~~~~~~~~

 On a monday morning, I was awake too early, in jeans that haven’t been washed, and terrible coffee in hand, I stared at the locked studio door. I was locked out of my own studio 15 minutes before my morning show was meant to go on. I didn’t know at that moment whether to scream or go home.

 “You.” A Janitor left one of the bathrooms in the halls. “Why is it locked? Did that moron lock it again?” The man was obviously annoyed and tired. I could see the bags under his eyes.  

 “Studio 14 was cut. They said lock the doors. Did you leave something inside? - The night crew emptied the place last night. I think they are storing it in the lockers for now.” Then he gave a pathetic half smile and nodded his head.

 In the next five minutes I was standing in the president's office waiting for him to get off the phone with a glare of death on my face. He had an annoying smile on his lips as he roared with laughter on the phone and held a finger up to me.

“Okay. Okay. We’ll I’ll talk to you then. Yes, Yes. Okay. Bye.” And he hung up the phone. “Mr. Levi. How are we this morning.” I never wanted to punch someone more than I did in that moment.

 “I’d like it a lot better if my studio wasn’t emptied and locked.” I threw myself in one his his chairs. They were made of leather and I always felt out of place in them. Pixis wasn’t nearly as well off to have an office like this.

 “Oh, yours is the show that got cut? I’m sorry about that. Riko out there will have your last pay. But the look on your eye says you didn’t come in to say goodbye”

 I met the president of Reign studios through Erwin. After he helped me pass my GED test he talked to a close friend of his, who was Mr. Dot Pixis. Since college he had been harassing me and beating around the bush.

 “You can't just cancel my show. Why did it even happen? And with no warning. I swear to god, Old man.  I will throw a lawsuit right on this desk within an hour.”

 He laughed with the threat. We both knew I wouldn’t do that. “Levi, we both know you don’t have the energy or resources to go through with that. Look - I like you. You know I like you, I’m the reason you got this job and your precious show. But - We don't have the budget we used too. You know we don’t have that anymore. We have to look at the numbers and look at what is bringing us money in. Your show just wasn’t bringing money in.” He then gave a shrug. “People don’t want to listen to music no one knows while they’re driving the kids to school. - I’m sorry. And it’s not just your show, it’s all of studio 14.”

 Pixis leaned back in his chair, then picked up his glass of water, throwing it back. I’m fairly sure it wasn’t exactly water.

 “You should have told me earlier. I have rent, you know.” I let out a deep sigh, and rubbed my hands over my eyes.

 “There's this station on the coast. Up in Sina? Erwin lived there for awhile?. I happen to be in network with the studio and they are looking to fill a 3 AM slot. - I know, but it’s not like you even like being awake in the morning anyway. All it would take is a phone call and the slot is yours. From what I told you have total freedom, no co-hosts like this one.”

 I’ve been to that city before. - It was a beach town. It was also very small.

 Very. Very. Small.

 “Sina?”

 “Oh shut the hell up, We all know you hate the city as much as you hate the cold. - And i’m pretty sure there's a lot less crowds out there. Think about it. Unless you want to go stand in line at the unemployment office. I don't think you’d fit in there.” Then he picked up his phone and pressed a button. “Connect me with the east office.” Then he put his hand over the bottom of the phone. “Oh but, Levi. Don’t wait too long. Just because I say I have someone in mind, does not mean they won't find someone in the meantime.”

 Two days, 5 bottles of tequila, a one night stand and way too many phone calls later, I was sitting inside my new studio at Sina Studios, listening too one of my shows producers talk to me. - She was too happy. She wore glasses and was way too excited for being awake at  2:30 in the morning.

“I listened to RECON sometimes on my way to work, When they told me that you’d be coming to Sina, I think i fangirled a little too much.” Hanji Zoe was what she said her name was. Hanji was one of the people Erwin knew. “So how you do know the lovely Mr. Erwin?” She asked, as she was pressing around buttons on the mixer.

 “Oh, uh. I knew him in school. Never lost touch.” That was not totally a lie. Never lost touch adds up to, Erwin never let us lose touch. Erwin was scared I was going to get bad. Either bad or in jail. Instead he helped me through college. He helped me get into the career i liked.

 Hanji kept asking me questions as I reviewed the playlist for the night. Where are you from? Are you a citizen? What did you study in school? Do you like music or are you doing this to get your name out there? What is your favourite food? Do you eat meat? Are you more introverted or extroverted? What do you do in your free time? What type of texting do you do? Do you want to get married? What is your sexual preference?

 There wasn’t enough coffee in the whole building to keep me from not wanting to kick her.

 “We’re going live. Recon, Show number One. 3:00 AM.” She finally put her headphones on and went live.

 I had my laptop open and my fingers over the mixer, and brought my mic to my face. “Good.. Morning. I guess? It is 3 AM and this is Levi Ackerman bringing you my same old show but with a little bit more me and in a whole new station. - For the drunk fucks who aren’t streaming this and have no idea who I am. I’m Levi and I signed on to give you music you can maybe remember when you sober up some. - Or background noise when you’re going on for round two.” Hanji slid up the sound effect for clapping hands. “Okay, i’m tired of talking so lets play some music that sucks a little less than the top 20.” And I begun the playlist, and turned my mic off.

 “You’re good at this.” Hanji had said, turning up one of the faders on the mixer. “are you secretly good at talking to people but hate it so you show everyone the look of death in your eyes?”

 I wanted to go back to the city.

 By the time 4 AM came along, I had used up my playlist, peed twice from all the coffee I had drunk, and taken 4 pills for the headache I got. - But I had successfully finished my first show. - The second 4 AM came my phone buzzed twice. One was from Pixis.

 “ Look at that freedom. Two thumbs.”

 And the next was from Erwin.

 “I counted and you said fuck 21 times. Does this mean you like the new time slot?” Erwin was probably sitting in the back of one of his fancy cars on the way to some airport and watching my stream, with a smug look on his face. It needed to be kicked.

 “Can I have your cell number?” Hanji said in the elevator ride down.

 “No.” I put my phone back in the bag.

 “What if I need to get ahold of you?”

 “Save it for the next show.”

 “What if I need to get ahold of you before the next show?”

 “Don’t need to get ahold of me.” I stepped out of the elevator, and stuck my white headphones in my ears blocking out all the surrounding noise.

 Erwin gave me the keys to his apartment he had in the city. It was small and he hadn’t been there for 3 years. - When I told him I didn’t need his help with this, too, he just shook his head, slid over his key and finished his coffee.

 One thing that small little apartment didn’t have was food. - I sighed and pulled my phone once again from my bag. It read 4:10 AM. - The streets were still dark. But there were cars entering it. Businesses turning their lights on. The early morning workers. - I glanced over at the street. Next to the studio was a diner. All the lights were on and had a neon sign in the window that read “open 25/8” The name on the diner was called “Titan Food.”

 I yawned, then rubbed over my stomach. Then I walked up to the diner.

 In those few short steps to the diner, some simple as going inside and asking for a cup of coffee and some waffles. It changed everything. I’m pretty sure I knew that the second I stepped inside. The second I saw his face.

 There it was. The first thing you saw when you entered Titan Food was his face. A young brunette with eyes that could give the ocean sunset a run for it’s money. Anyone could have guessed that.

 He was pouring coffee for a customer. Even though it was so early, and none of the diners had any look of joy on their face. - He did. He had a huge dorky smile on his face. - I think right then I had some out of body awakening that they tell you about in the movies. And his look wasn’t even aimed at me. - But fuck. The kid was beautiful, oh he _is_ so beautiful.

 “Welcome! You can sit wherever.” He called out. His voice was just as beautiful as his face.

 I felt like I was a teenage girl going through puberty.

 I sat at the bar. I yawned as I slid my bag on the chair next to me, and slid out of my jacket, setting my phone on the table next to me. - Then the walking angel came up to me and smiled.

 “Coffee?” He asked.

 “Definitely. Black.” I opened one of their menus. I could smell him pouring the coffee.

 “Do you work at the radio station?” I lifted my head at this. How could he know this? “I’m not stalking you, I swear. I saw you leaving the building this morning.” He laughed, and looked down at his hands. - His smile was one that would put angels to shame.

 “Just moved in.” I spoke into my cup of coffee, and closed my eyes.

 He went to say something else, then the door opened and a loud, “EREEEEN. WE NEED WAFFLES.” came through. His eyes rolled at this, but took his leave.

 So his name was Eren? He was tall and tan. Also tired. But everyone in the diner looked tired. But he looked.. he looked a different level of tired. - I found myself looking over at him. He was attending to a table to drunk kids. They all looked to be his age, Eren didn’t have his smile on his face, but more of a half I-hate-this smile.

 “He’s cute, right?” A small voice said. I jumped at this. - Fuck. “Oh i’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you..” The girl in front of me was small. She was blonde and had a big smile on her face. She had a name-tag on. It read ‘Krista’ “Eren is probably the only one who can deal with them so i’m going to put your order in.. unless you’re too busy looking at something else..” She laughed lightly at this.

 I apparently was staring at the kid.

 “Waffles are good. And more coffee.” I nodded, and cleared my throat. “I was just glancing out the window..” I forced myself to keep looking forward. This earned me another laugh.

 “It’s okay. He’s aware of how everyone thinks he’s cute.” She said, then laughed again, the pushed in the back.

 I let out a long breath, and reached in my bag, and opened my laptop. I powered it up, and let out a yawn. I had to start a new playlist for the next show. I never was going to admit it out loud, but this was actually better than my last show, I did have a lot more freedom.

 The old man was right a-fucking-gain.

 I opened the available networks and went through the list of WiFi. The diner did have a WiFi. Named “Titan Food.” Original.  But password protected. I didn’t notice I let out a sigh. A business with password protected WiFi’s.

 “The password is ‘Hunter’” A new voice said. - Not new. I knew that voice. I’ve been listening to that voice for hours.

 Sliding into the seat next to me was Hanji. This time I noticed the huge sigh that came out of my lips. “Try it. I should know, I helped set it up.” She laughed, then raised her arm tall. “Christa, give me my lumberjack!” She shouted, and shook out of her jacket. “I thought you might come here. The title of the place attracts so many.” She was smiling way too big and her glasses were falling off her face.

 “I’m going to take my waffles to go?” I yelled at the girl, and closed my laptop. - Hanji laughed, and shook her hands.

 “I feel you don’t like me” She said the words too casually.

 “It’s not so much I don’t like you. I don’t like anyone.” I mumbled, putting my laptop back in the bag.

 “There has to be someone in the world you like. Your parents?”

 “I don’t have parents.” I said, finishing off my coffee.

 “Depressing. Eren! You’d like Eren. Everyone likes Eren. - EREN!! MAKE LEVI LIKE YOU.”  

 My eyes had never grown that large before. I think I almost did hit her.

 “Holy shit, you’re blushing!!!” She laughed loud, and kicked her feet. “You’re fun. It’s okay. I know you don’t hate me.” Her arms stretched out.

 “Sir, you said you wanted it to go?” Krista came out, with a plate in her arms.

 “No, he’s staying!” Hanji sang.

 “No No. Please. I’ll pay double if you put it in a box in the next 10 seconds.” My headache came back with Hanji’s loud laughter.

 -----------------

 I went across the street to dunkin doughnuts and got Eren a sprinkle doughnut and myself a hazelnut iced coffee. They didn’t have a dunkin doughnut in Sina. That’s what Eren always complained over. When we came to the city the last time he made us go every morning we were in town for breakfast.

 They had to transfer Eren to Trost Memorial. They had no beds at the closest hospital in Sina. Im sure Eren was throwing a fit. Dunkin doughnuts was the only thing about the city he liked. Our whole other visit was him complaining.

 “There are too many buildings.”

“There aren't enough trees”

“There is no room to breathe.”

“How can so many people cross the street at once.”

“There not even looking up! It’s all at their phones!”

 When I walked back to the hospital the nurse let me see him. They moved him up to a regular room. I had given the nurses extra money to put him in a private room. The nurse on duty was old and looked too tired. She explained that Eren was heavily medicated but coherent. He hasn't been awake for long but he’s been asking for me. - She also explained the state of his condition. How he’s progressed, and soon he was going to be needed to be watched almost constantly.

 I walked into his room and Eren was reading a book. Eren only read when he was worried and trying to distract himself. His eyes had darker circles than mine and from where he hit his head from passing out was bandaged.

 When I breathed in, I could hear my shaky breath. - He looked up with a weak smile. But it wasn’t his fake, customer smile. It was his real smile.

 "Does it feel different? You’re now dating a guy with AIDS” He put his book down, and looked down at his legs. Then he laughed lightly. His fake laugh. “It sounds weird right? I mean, it was weird enough you were dating a guy with HIV but now you’re dating a guy with AIDS. There's a story for the family.”

 I don’t think I've ever seen him look so sad in his life. It was positively heartbreaking.

 “Hey. What did I tell you about throwing yourself a pity party.” I dropped his doughnut bag on the side table, then slid in his small bed next to him. The mattress was like a brick. “You’re the same.”

 He snorted.  I rubbed over his cheek. 

“You’re still just Eren.” **I think I was also trying to convince myself that.**


End file.
